Nevellichts fanfiction/ Vallend Licht/ Sterrenhemel
Hey, leuk dat je hier kijkt! Dit is mijn allereerste fanfiction en ik hoop dat je hem leuk vind! Als ik een foutje heb gemaakt of er kan iets beter, laat het dan ZEKER weten! Hier heb je even een linkje naar de Clans:Nevellichts fanfiction/ Sterrenhemel/ De Clans Ik ga nog even wat uitleggen zodat je het verhaal zeker begrijpt. Het zou niet leuk zijn als je er geen haarbal van begrijpt! Moest er nog iets zijn dat je niet snapt kun je het ook altijd even laten weten.;-) 'Alle Clans wonen in vrede aan het meer. Alles is rustig en het is nieuwblad, dus er is prooi in overvloed. Maar een trouwe DonderClancommandant, Dauwpels, weet dat er iets mis is in haar clan. Ze zal moeten uitzoeken wat; anders kan dat erge gevolgen hebben voor haar clan...' HOOFDSTUK 1 Dauwpels werd wakker van het zonlicht dat het krijgershol binnenviel. Een warme straal verwarmde haar neus. Ze strekte haar poten en keek het hol rond. Tot haar verbazing zag ze dat Houtvacht niet in het hol was. Het is niet normaal voor Houtvacht om zo vroeg op weg te zijn. Hij kon vast niet slapen, dacht Dauwpels. Kan elke kat overkomen. Ze wou juist het hol uit gaan toen Houtvacht in de ingang verscheen. ‘Hee, Houtvacht! Heb je niet goed geslapen?’ Dauwpels keek Houtvacht aan. Ze verstijfde toen ze Houtvachts gezicht zag. Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd? ‘Eh, ja, ik heb niet goed geslapen. Maar dat doet er niet toe. Valkster zegt dat hij iets wil bespreken met je.’ Houtvacht zwiepte met zijn staart naar het leidershol. 'Als je het niet erg vind, wil ik met je mee gaan?' 'Dat is lief van je, maar ik kan het wel alleen.' ‘Valkster? Je wou me spreken?’ ‘Ja, dat klopt. Kom binnen’, mauwde hij ter begroeting. Dauwpels ging het hol binnen. Valkster zat in zijn nest. Hij knikte naar de plaats voor hem. Dauwpels ging zitten. Valkster richtte zich tot Dauwpels. Zijn fel oranje ogen vielen op. Ze leken precies op die van een valk. Vandaar waarschijnlijk zijn naam. 'Het is tijd dat Klaverpoot krijger wordt. Vind je niet?' Valkster gaf zijn borst een flinke lik. Geschrokken van wat Valkster zo opeens zei, antwoorde Dauwpels: 'Ja, dat is waar. Ze heeft hard getraind en ze is klaar om krijger te worden.' 'Je hebt gelijk.' Valkster stond op. Dauwpels werd onzeker: Moet Doorntak dat dan niet weten? Hij is immers de mentor van Klaverpoot. '' Maar tot haar opluchting vervolgde Valkster: 'Ga Doorntak halen. Hij moet ervan op de hoogte zijn.' 'Zal ik doen.' Dauwpels trippelde het hol uit. Ze ging terug naar het krijgershol. 'Doorntak?' Doorntak hief zijn kop op. 'Wat is er?' 'Valkster wil je spreken.' 'Oh, echt? Goed dan.' Hij stond op, rekte zich uit en trippelde het krijgershol uit. 'Ik, Valkster, leider van de DonderClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken.' Dauwpels zag dat hij moest slikken. Al snel vervolgde hij: 'Ze heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgerscode te begrijpen en ik breng haar naar u als een krijger op haar beurt.' Valkster zat er alsof het niets was. 'Klaverpoot, zweer jij altijd de krijgerscode te blijven volgen en je Clan te verdedigen, met gevaar voor eigen leven?' Klaverpoot stapte naar voren. 'Dat zweer ik.' Dan bij de krachten van de SterrenClan geef ik je je krijgersnaam. Klaverpoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Klaverpels. De SterrenClan eert je moed en vertrouwelijkheid. Meteen begonnen de katten haar nieuwe naam te roepen: Klaverpels! Klaverpels! Valkster wenkte met zijn staart om stilte. 'Vannacht zul jij je wake houden. Je mag met niemand praten, noch naar je nest gaan om een dutje te doen. Beloof je dat?' 'Ja, dat beloof ik.' Dauwpels drong door de katten, tot bij Klaverpels. 'Gefeliciteerd, Klaverpels!' 'Dank je, Dauwpels. Ik ben eindelijk krijger, en ik wil net zo worden als jou!' 'Dat is lief van je. Misschien kan je wel commandant worden.' Klaverpels knipperde met haar ogen. 'Echt? Dat zou geweldig zijn!' ☀HOOFDSTUK 2 De muis voor haar was aan het knabbelen op een nootje. Nog één tel en hij was dood. Dauwpels wiebelde met haar achterwerk, klaar om de muis te doden. Ze werd afgeleid door een schril gejammer. Dauwpels werd wakker. Ze lag in haar nest en het was nog donker. Toen klonk het gejammer nog eens. Dus het was in haar droom én in de ware wereld! Ze spitste haar oren om te zien waar het gejammer vandaan kwam. Het klonk dichtbij, in het kamp. Dauwpels besloot om een kijkje te nemen. Ze trippelde haar nest uit, en ging naar de open plek. De maan scheen helder in de donkere hemel. Toen besefte ze waar het gejammer vandaan kwam: de kraamkamer! Dauwpels zette het op een rennen en vloog de kraamkamer in. 'Zandveder?' Dauwpels trippelde verder. Daar zag ze Zandveder liggen, jammerend van de kittens die ze op de wereld moest brengen. Naast haar zat Doorntak. Hij keek met sombere ogen toe hoe Zandveder haar best deed de kittens er uit te krijgen. Tot haar verrassing zat Valkster er ook bij. ''Wat doet hij hier? Maar dat was ze al lang vergeten toen ze merkte dat Roosblad er niet was. Alsof Valkster haar gedachten kon lezen miauwde hij: 'Ga Roosblad halen! Nu!' Dauwpels stoof de kraamkamer uit. 'Roosblad! Wakker worden!' 'Wat is er, Dauwpels? Het is nacht. En jij zou in je nest moeten liggen.' Slaperig stond Roosblad op. 'Zandveder gaat bevallen!', gooide Dauwpels eruit. 'Wat? Had dat dan eerder gezegd!' Roosblad was ineens klaarwakker. Ze trippelde naar haar voorraden medicijnen en pakte wat zaadjes in haar mond. 'We mogen niet te laat zijn!', miauwde ze half hoorbaar door haar volgepropte mond met zaadjes. Roosblad trippelde het hol uit, naar de kraamkamer. Dauwpels volgde haar voorbeeld en liep achter haar aan. Toen ze terug in de kraamkamer waren, zag Dauwpels dat er 2 kittens op de grond lagen. Toen ze beter keek, zag ze dat er een plas bloed bij lag. 'Nee, ik ben te laat.', verzuchte Roosblad. 'Zandveder, gaat het een beetje?', vroeg Dauwpels nieuwsgierig. 'Een beetje.' Zandveder hief haar hoofd op om te kijken wie er bij Dauwpels was. 'Roosblad? Ben jij dat?' 'Ja, Zandveder. Maar maak je niet druk, ik ben bij je.' Zandveder legde haar kop neer en keek trots naar haar kittens. 'Hier.' Roosblad duwde een paar zaadjes naar Zandveder. Zandveder besnuffelde voorzichtig de zaadjes en at ze daarna op. Roosblad onderzocht de kittens. 'Het zijn gezonde kittens, Zandveder. Daar mag je best trots op zijn.' Zandveder keek dankbaar naar Roosblad. 'Dank je.' Een tel later vroeg Roosblad: 'Heb je al een naam voor ze?' 'Ja. Deze hier, is Woudkit.' Zandveder tikte met haar staart op het kopje van het bruine hoopje vacht. Dauwpels zag Doorntak fier toekijken en ze merkte dat de twee goed op elkaar leken. 'En deze, is Vlamkit.', vervolgde ze. Zandveder keek met liefdevolle ogen toe wanneer ze de namen van haar jongen noemde. 'Ik denk dat je beter wat kan rusten.' Roosblad zei het met een zachte stem. 'Je hebt gelijk, Roosblad.' 'Dan ga ik maar. Als er iets is, laat het dan weten.' 'Oké, zal ik doen.' Zandveder legde haar kop op haar poten en sloot haar ogen. ☀HOOFDSTUK 3 Dauwpels trippelde het krijgershol uit. Ze moest even knipperen tegen het warme zonlicht van de ochtendspits. Even verderop zat Valkster. Dauwpels besloot om naar hem toe te gaan. 'Hee, Dauwpels.' 'Hey, Valkster. Is het goed als ik de patrouilles ga opstellen?' 'Ja, prima. Dan kun jij de jachtpatrouille leiden.' Valkster zwiepte met zijn staart in de richting van de plek waar normaal al de verse prooi ligt. 'Ik ga even naar Zandveder. Ik wil weten hoe het met haar is.' Valkster stond recht en ging naar de kraamkamer. Waarom gaat hij naar Zandveder? Normaal is hij nooit geïnteresseerd in katten. Zodra Valkster terug was, begon Dauwpels met het uitdelen van taken. 'Ik leid de jachtpatrouille. Wie wilt er mee?' Konijnhart liep naar voren. 'Ik wil wel mee gaan', bood hij aan. 'Goed, neem anders Graspoot mee. Hij kan ook wat jachttechniek gebruiken.' 'Oké, ik zal hem halen.' Konijnhart stoof weg naar het leerlingenhol. 'Varenstaart? Heb je zin om mee te gaan?' 'Natuurlijk Dauwpels. Ik zal je niet teleur stellen.' Dauwpels knikte vriendelijk naar Varenstaart. 'Dan is de jachtpatrouille klaar. Rivierwolk, jij leid de grenspatrouille.' Rivierwolk knikte goedkeurend naar Dauwpels. 'Neem ook Houtvacht mee. Is dat goed voor jou, Houtvacht?' 'Zeker, Dauwpels. Mag Windhart mee?' 'Ja, goed. Dan kunnen de patrouilles vertrekken.' Dauwpels trippelde naar Konijnhart die juist zijn leerling had opgehaalt. 'Klaar voor de jachtpatrouille?' 'Helemaal!', antwoorde de leerling. 'Ik ga jullie tonen dat ik een muis én een eekhoorn kan vangen!' 'Let op voor je staart!' Konijnhart gaf instructies terwijl Graspoot op een muis jaagde. 'Hou je laag tegen de grond!' Graspoot wiebelde met zijn achterwerk, klaar om de muis te bespringen. Hij sprong op de muis, en met één beet was de hij dood. Konijnhart kwam naar hem toe. 'Goed gedaan!' 'Dank je, Konijnhart. nu alleen nog de eekhoorn!' 'Als je die tenminste kan vangen', plaagde Varenstaart. Graspoot versmalde zijn ogen. 'Natuurlijk kan ik dat! Let maar op!' Graspoot stoof weg. 'Hee, wacht!', miauwde Dauwpels. Alle drie krijgers renden achter Graspoot aan. Eenmaal aangekomen bij Graspoot, was hij al in een boom aan het klimmen achter de eekhoorn aan. Van de ene tak op de andere klauterde hij verder de boom in. 'Gaat hij niet wat te hoog?' Varenstaart zag er ongerust uit. 'Je hebt gelijk. Hij moet terug komen. Met eekhoorn of zonder', voegde Konijnhart toe. Dauwpels stapte naar voor. 'Graspoot je gaat te ver. Laat die eekhoorn. Er zijn nog genoeg muizen in het bos.' Meteen werd er antwoord gegeven. 'Maar ik moet die eekhoorn hebben! Ik heb het beloofd!' Dauwpels zuchtte. Ze besloot om in de boom te klimmen. Dauwpels sprong op de eerste tak. En daarna op de andere. Nog een paar vossenlengtes en ze was bij Graspoot. Ze sprong op de volgende tak. Maar ze verloor haar evenwicht. Even dacht ze dat ze elk ogenblik zich bij de SterrenClan kon voegen. Gelukkig vond ze haar evenwicht weer. Dauwpels haalde diep adem. Toen sprong ze op de volgende tak en was ze bij Graspoot. 'Waar ben je allemaal mee...' Maar Graspoot was al weg. Dauwpels keek op. Hij had de eekhoorn gevangen! 'Zie je nu wel!', spuugde Graspoot door zijn eekhoorn. Dauwpels was blij voor hem. Ze vond het fijn dat hij zijn eekhoorn toch gevangen had. Die gedachte werd onderbroken toen ze dacht aan wat er met hem kon gebeuren als hij viel. Zeker als hij die eekhoorn draagt. Graspoot sprong naast Dauwpels op de tak. 'Graspoot, laat mij die eekhoorn maar dragen. Het is te gevaarlijk...' Ze werd onderbroken door Graspoot: 'Maar ik heb hem gevangen!' 'Ja, dat weet ik, ik vind het zelfs knap van je.' Graspoot keek met glinsterende oogjes naar Dauwpels. 'Het spijt me Dauwpels.' Hij duwde de eekhoorn naar Dauwpels. 'Jij mag hem wel dragen.' 'Dank je, Graspoot.' Een tijdje later waren ze veilig met hun pootjes op de grond. ☀HOOFDSTUK 4 Dauwpels stond in een donker bos. Er was geen enkel geluid en geen enkele muis. Er was een zuchtje wind en een beweging trok haar aandacht. Ze keek om haar heen. Toen zag ze het. Oranje ogen keken op haar neer vanaf een tak van een boom. 'Valkster? Ben jij dat?', stamelde Dauwpels. Maar het was niet Valkster. Het maakte geluid en Dauwpels merkte dat het een vogel was. Ze keek beter. Het was een valk! Daarom dacht ze dat het Valkster was! Zijn ogen leken uitstekend op die van Valkster! Ze werd uit haar gedachten gehaald door een fel gekrijs. Dauwpels draaide zich meteen om. Nee! De valk kwam op haar af! In paniek zette ze het op een rennen. Ze durfde niet om te kijken. Buiten adem lag ze in haar nest. 'Gaat het een beetje?', vroeg Konijnhart die boven haar stond gebogen. 'Ja hoor, prima.' Konijnhart trok een verbaasd gezicht. 'Dat zou je niet zeggen. Je lag te wriemelen als een gek.' Dauwpels stond op. 'Sorry. Het was een enge droom.' 'Je kan anders eens naar buiten gaan. Dat helpt bij mij ook als ik niet goed kan slapen.' 'Goed idee, Konijnhart. Ik denk dat dat bij mij ook wel eens kan helpen.' 'Wil je dat ik met je mee ga?' Zijn ogen waren op haar gericht. 'Nee, dank je. Het zal wel lukken.' 'Oké, dan ga ik wel terug slapen.' Konijnhart trippelde weg naar zijn nest. Het kamp zag er verlaten uit in het donker, en de maan scheen helder in de Zilverpels. Dauwpels ging naar het kampingang. Welke kant zou ik op gaan? SchaduwClan of WindClan? Dauwpels besloot om richting SchaduwClan te gaan. Konijnhart had gelijk. Zo een tochtje kan wel eens goed doen. Zeker als je juist een nachtmerrie hebt gehad. Een nachtmerrie... ja, die nachtmerrie. Waarom ging dat over een valk? Waarom wou hij mij aanvallen? Dauwpels werd uit haar gedachten gehaald omdat ze op een takje had gestapt. Pff, het was maar een takje. Maar ze besefte ineens dat het niet door het takje kwam, maar omdat ze iemand hoorde praten. Ze dook omlaag en sloop verder tot ze het beter kon horen. 'Maar ik hou van je', klonk het. 'Ik weet het, maar zo kan het niet door blijven gaan. Het is een gevaar voor allebei onze Clans.' Er klonk een zucht. 'Waarom wonen we niet in de zelfde Clan, Bladwolk? Dan zou het veel gemakkelijker geweest zijn.' Bladwolk? Dat is de medicijnkat van de SchaduwClan! Iemand van haar Clan was op de medicijnkat van de SchaduwClan! Ze luisterde verder. 'Nee, Roosblad, dan zou één van ons nog een medicijnkat zijn.' Roosblad?! Dauwpels slaakte een kreetje. 'Wie is daar?' Dauwpels hield zich zo stil mogelijk. Waarom was Roosblad op Bladwolk? Ze zijn allebei medicijnkatten en dat is tegen de krijgerscode. 'Weet je, Bladwolk, soms zou ik gehoopt hebben dat ik nooit een medicijnkat was.' Het duizelde Dauwpels nu helemaal. Wat als Roosblad geen medicijnkat meer wil zijn en zich bij de SchaduwClan aansluit? Wie zou dan alle wonden verzorgen en ziektes behandelen? Dauwpels had de reactie van Bladwolk niet kunnen horen en besloot om naar het kamp te gaan. Ik heb al te veel gehoord. Voorzichtig sloop ze achteruit. Eenmaal niet hoorbaar meer voor Bladwolk en Roosblad zette ze het op een rennen. Dauwpels rende naar het DonderClankamp en minderde vaart aan de holte. Voorzichtig trippelde ze van de rand. Het duizelde haar nog steeds van wat ze nu gehoord had. Ze wist een geheim dat niemand wist en dat zou ze ook beter geheim houden. ☀HOOFDSTUK 5 Dauwpels lag nog steeds wakker van wat ze die nacht gehoord had. Het was nu al zonhoog, maar de woorden die Roosblad gezegd had bleven zich in hoor kop herhalen. Soms zou ik gehoopt hebben dat ik nooit een medicijnkat was... Dauwpels lag de hele tijd na te denken wat er zou gebeuren als Roosblad echt geen medicijnkat meer wou zijn. Dauwpels stond op. Ik mag hier niet meer over piekeren. Al snel kwam Rivierwolk naar haar toe. 'Heb je zin in een grenspatrouille? Anders ik wel.' Dauwpels was verrast van Rivierwolks voorstel. Zo een grenspatrouille zou haar ook op andere gedachtes kunnen zetten. 'Ja, heel graag. Zal ik Leeuwpoot meenemen?' 'Goed idee. Dan kan Doorntak ook mee.' Rivierwolk keek in Dauwpels ogen. 'Is er iets? Het lijkt wel of je een maan niet meer gegeten hebt.' Dauwpels hoorde angst in haar zusjes stem. 'Nee hoor, er is niets.' Rivierwolk zwiepte met haar staart. 'Dauwpels, ik voel dat er iets is.' Dauwpels werd even warm. Waarom moest haar zusje altijd weten of er iets was? 'Nee, er is echt niets.' Gelukkig ging Rivierwolk er niet verder op in. 'Ik ga Doorntak halen.' Dauwpels trippelde met haar patrouille het bos in richting de grens met DonderClan en SchaduwClan. 'Wat ruik je, Leeuwpoot?' Dauwpels stopte even zodat haar leerling kon ruiken. 'SchaduwClan', murmelde ze. Doorntak kwam bij haar staan. 'Dat kan niet', spuugde hij. 'De SchaduwClangrens ligt daar verderop.' Rivierwolk snuffelde ook. 'Nee, Doorntak, ze heeft gelijk. Ik ruik ook SchaduwClan.' Dauwpels richtte zich tot Leeuwpoot. 'Dat heb je goed gedaan, Leeuwpoot.' Een glinstering verscheen in Leeuwpoots ogen. 'Maar dat wil wel zeggen dat de SchaduwClan de grens verlegd heeft', in Rivierwolks stem klonk ernst. 'Dat moeten we aan Valkster melden.' Doorntak draaide zich om en verdween in het struikgewas. Dauwpels, Leeuwpoot en Rivierwolk volgden zijn voorbeeld. 'Auw!' Een stekelige pijn schoot door Dauwpels' poot. Ze draaide hem voorzichtig om. Daar zat een doorn in haar kussentje. Een druppel bloed vloeide er langs. Rivierwolk kwam naar haar toe. 'Gaat het?' 'Ja, hoor. Het is maar een doorn.' 'Laat het anders straks aan Roosblad zien', stelde Rivierwolk voor. Dauwpels antwoorde vriendelijk. 'Dat zal ik doen.' 'De SchaduwClan heeft de grens verlegd', bracht Doorntak rapport uit aan Valkster. 'De SchaduwClan heeft wat?' Valksters helder oranje ogen waren strak op Doorntak gericht. 'De grens verlegd', herhaalde Doorntak. 'Waarom hebben jullie hen dan niet aangevallen?' Dauwpels was geschrokken van Valksters felle reactie. 'Maar we zijn toch met veel te weinig daarvoor?' Doorntak keek naar zijn patrouille. 'En waarom zouden we hen aanvallen? Dat is toch nergens voor nodig?' Valksters blik gleed van Doorntak naar Rivierwolk. 'Wat zou jij doen als jij later een Clan zou leiden en een andere Clan steelt grondgbied? Zou jij, grote Rivierwolk, het zomaar negeren, of terug vechten?' Het bleef een tijdje stil. Toen zei Valkster: 'Verzamel alle krijgers om een tegenaanval te doen op de SchaduwClan.' 'Maar Valkster...', stamelde Dauwpels. Maar Valkster was al weg. Ze gingen een gevecht doen tegen de SchaduwClan! Toen drong er iets tot haar door. Wij zouden een gevecht doen tegen de Clan van Roosblad haar geliefde! Ze moest naar Roosblad. Ze moest haar vertellen over de aanval op de SchaduwClan. En niemand zou haar tegen houden, want ze had toch toevallig een doorn in haar kussentje die moest verzorgt worden. ☀HOOFDSTUK 6 Toen Dauwpels het hol van Roosblad in hinkte, was de medicijnkat druk bezig met kruiden te sorteren. Roosblad keek op. 'Is er iets, Dauwpels?' Dauwpels keek naar haar poot. 'Er zit een doorn in mijn kussentje.' 'Laat me je poot meteen verzorgen, anders kan hij gaan ontsteken.' Roosblad trippelde naar Dauwpels' poot. 'Klaar?' Dauwpels knikte en beet op haar tanden. Een paar hartslagen later was de doorn eruit. Meteen vloeide er een straaltje bloed langs. 'Goed likken, dan stopt je poot met bloeden', informeerde Roosblad Dauwpels. Ze begon meteen te likken en even later stopte hij met bloeden. 'Bedankt', murmelde ze. Ze moest denken aan wat ze Roosblad nog moest zeggen. 'Roosblad?' 'Ja, wat is er Dauwpels? Heb ik je te veel pijn gedaan? Je kan altijd wat papaverzaadjes hebben als je wilt.' Roosblad zwaaide met haar staart in de richting van de hoop met kruiden. 'Nee, dat is het niet. Het is iets anders.' Roosblad keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Wat is er dan, Dauwpels?' Dauwpels staarde naar haar poten. Toen hief ze haar kop op. 'Er komt een gevecht met de SchaduwClan!', flapte ze eruit. 'Wat?!' Roosblads gezicht werd boos. 'Waarom?! Wie heeft dat gezegd?' 'Valkster. Hij zei dat we moeten terugvechten omdat de SchaduwClan de grenzen heeft verlegd. Hij is helemaal doorgedraaid. Geen kat snapt er wat van.' Roosblads gezicht werd somber. 'Arme Bladwolk', miauwde ze bijna onverstaanbaar. 'We kunnen niets doen tegen Valkster, hij is onze leider', mauwde ze nu wel hoorbaar. Met Valkster die de leiding nam, trippelde de groep katten over de grens van de SchaduwClan. Bijna alle krijgskatten waren mee: Houtvacht trippelde aan Dauwpels' zijde en Rivierwolk aan haar andere. Hazelstaart liep samen met Windhart achter Valkster en Konijnhart vormde met de nieuwe krijger, Klaverpels de achterhoede. Een tijdje later berijkten ze het SchaduwClankamp. 'Hier zijn die schurftige dieven.' Valkster spuugde de zin bijna uit. De groep met krijgskatten liep het kamp in. Kwikster kwam hen tegemoet. 'Wat brengt jullie hier, Valkster?' Kwikster leek verrast te zijn. Maar ernst was te lezen op zijn gezicht toen hij het groepje katten zag. 'Ik hoop toch niets ergs.' Meteen daarna zette Valkster een stap naar voren. 'Wees daar maar zeker van!' Kwikster trok een verbaasd gezicht. 'Valkster, waar heb je het over?' Een paar SchaduwClankrijgers kwamen naast Kwikster staan. 'O, ja doe maar alsof je van niets weet!' Kwikster werd nu echt kwaad. Valkster wierp zich op de SchaduwClanleider. Dauwpels wist nu echt dat het gevecht begon. Een zwarte kater sprong op haar. Dauwpels haalde meteen uit met haar klauw. Ze miste en besloot om onder hem te duiken. Dauwpels rende op hem af en snel dook ze onder hem. Ondertussen sloeg ze haar poot op de achterpoot van haar tegenstander. Hij struikelde, maar snel daarna draaide hij zich om. Met uitgestrekte klauwen sprong hij terug op Dauwpels af. Dauwpels sprong snel weg en mepte daarna op zijn oren. Een druppel bloed droop uit zijn oor. Haar tegenstander werd kwaad. De zwarte kater klauwde naar haar flank. Au! Meteen vloeide bloed uit haar flank. Dauwpels liet zich niet doen. Haar klauwen sloeg ze in zijn schouder. De krijger schudde hevig, maar Dauwpels liet niet los. Ze beet nog eens extra in zijn nek. Hij schreewde het uit. Toen lukte het hem Dauwpels eraf te krijgen. Meteen pinde hij haar tegen de grond. Dauwpels klauwde met haar achterpoten tegen zijn buik en duwde hem van haar af. Toen vluchtte hij weg. 'Goed gedaan!' Konijnhart liep naar haar. Een felle schreeuw klonk in het kamp. Dauwpels en Konijnhart keken van waar de schreeuw vandaan kwam. Klaverpels! Het was de jonge krijger die scheeuwde om hulp! Dauwpels vloog op haar af, gevolgd door Konijnhart. Ze wierp zich op een kater met een onverzorgde vacht. Ze klauwde naar de flank van de kater en Konijnhart sprong op de rug van de kater. Waar is Klaverpels? Dauwpels zocht naar de jonge krijger. Nee! Klaverpels lag een paar staartlengtes verder op de grond. Bloed droop uit een snee boven haar oog en op haar flank. Nee! Niet Klaverpels! Ze is nog te jong om te sterven!